


Fraser and Ray in the Submersible of Love

by arby



Category: due South
Genre: Close Quarters, Episode Tag, Gay For You, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pre-Slash, Trapped in a Small Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arby/pseuds/arby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Ray was thinking when they're in the tiny submarine in "Mountie on the Bounty, Part 2". Spoilers for that ep.</p><hr/><p>Something seems awfully queer about this whole enterprise. Fraser's behavior is bad enough, but what's worse, he's getting a sinking suspicion  – no pun intended – that he, Stanley Raymond Kowalski, an avowedly straight dude, just might like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraser and Ray in the Submersible of Love

Ray's not gonna lie, he's a little weirded out by this, by the so-called "buddy breathing" (which seems awfully like underwater kissing to him); by the way Fraser's pressed against him, between his legs, too close for comfort; by the way Fraser stared at him freakishly, as if he were looking at something behind him, and then lied about it. Something seems awfully queer about this whole enterprise. Fraser's hair is still damp from the ocean, but it doesn't smell like salt. The stolen clothes of their disguises reek, covering up Fraser's characteristic faint scent of neatsfoot oil.

Why is he even noticing how the guy _smells_? Fraser's behavior is bad enough, but what's worse, he's getting a sinking suspicion – no pun intended – that he, Stanley Raymond Kowalski, an avowedly straight dude, just might like it. He's realizing, slowly and with a mounting terror, that his stomach turns over when Fraser stares at him like that, that he just might want Fraser's mouth pressed against his when it wasn't excused by a supposedly lifesaving technique, and that the horribly intimate quarters of this submarine are giving him nowhere to go if something were to happen, um. In his pants. Something like what seems to be happening right now. He tries to edge backwards, give himself some space, but there isn't any. Fraser's got to feel it, it's right up next to his, um, ass. Oh, God. Ray Kowalski is not normally a real religious kind of guy, but he'd say some Our Marys or Hail Fathers or whatever to get out of this situation without Fraser realizing what is going on back here. Fraser'd said his leg was asleep, with any luck his ass was too.

Fraser has those giant headphones on, listening to the radar or something, so luckily there's no conversation for a minute. Ray thinks randomly back to when he had questioned the wisdom of their risking their skinny asses for the _Robert Mackenzie_. What a dumb thing to think - Fraser's ass could be described in many ways (such as _shapely_ , his brain supplies traitorously) but "skinny" wasn't one of them. Thinking about Fraser's ( _well-defined_ ) ass isn't helping Ray's little (well, not _that_ little, thank you very much) problem any, in fact it's making things worse. He has to get out of this tiny, stupid yellow submarine, ASAP.


End file.
